


You gave me your heart in the shape of a caterpillar

by Morrigan2345



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Derek!POV, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, again I think, i think, i'm not good at these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan2345/pseuds/Morrigan2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kid!fic where stiles and Derek meet and fall in love under a slide because of different ways on digging holes and caterpillars</p>
            </blockquote>





	You gave me your heart in the shape of a caterpillar

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is a-small-jewel-shard.tumblr.com go check it out for updates and stuff

I met a boy today at the park under the slides. He was digging a hole and when I looked at it, it didn’t look properly dug. I tell the boy this and he seems offended but I don’t understand why, I was just pointing the obvious. He asked how and why, and I told him “because the sand is coming down from the sides” and “because you aren’t using the wet sand to help the sides up” he looked up at me with amber eyes and asked if I could help him. I agreed but I told him we need some water, and the next thing I knew was that I was staring at a beautiful woman with the same shade of eyes as the boy, this was probably his mother. My suspicions are proven right when the boy let a long whine of “mom” and asked for a water bottle, the woman let out a chuckle and murmured something and her eyes briefly flickered to me then back to her son. The boy gave his mother a huge grin and grabbed my arm pulling me back towards the slides, he gently shoved me under the slide while he climbed in right after.

 

He looked back at me and asked what the plan was, I rolled my eyes at the pure determination in his eyes and asked for the water. He handed it over with eyebrows scrunched up watching my every move, I unscrewed the cap and poured a good amount of water onto the sand. I started to dig a hole which was neither to deep nor to shallow, he asked me why when I told him this and I said “because if it’s too deep all the sand from the sides would fall back in like yours” I pointed to the tragedy and he followed with his eyes and pouted but I continued “and you don’t want it to not deep because you wouldn’t be able to pack on the proper amount of wet sand on the sides. You need a kind of balance” I went back to digging while he muttered on about the word balance. When I was finally okay with the size I took a little bit of the wet sand and packed it all around the inner top of the hole, I told him to always start like that since you don’t want any sand coming from the top and falling to the bottom and he nodded enthusiastically.

 

I dug a bit more and added more wet sand until I looked up to the boy, whose attention was on the digging process, and told him I was finished. He looked up with a grin and told me it was “so cool”, it dropped when I told him it was his turn and he mumbled that “it won’t be as good”. I shook my head and told him firmly that I’ve been doing this for years and this is a new technique for him, and that I would personally want to see if he could do it. He looked at me and suddenly his lip curled upward a bit and jumped to the other side of the slide but still under it, I silently made my way next to him and handed him the water bottle. He poured the same amount as I did before and preened a bit when I congratulated him, he then started to dig.

 

We were quiet for a bit after until I heard him gasp and snapped my gaze back to him, his eyes were locked on a green thing wriggling around at the bottom of the hole. We stared shocked at it until I whispered “what is it” and the boy whispered back “I think it’s a caterpillar” he nodded “yeah I’m pretty sure that’s a caterpillar” but it couldn’t be because the only caterpillars I’ve ever known were on leaves that were on trees, not a foot underground. I mentioned this to the boy and his eyes got big and asked “if it got confused or lost” and “do you think it had a family?” I didn’t answer his questions though and stated that “we need to help it” and extended my hand to grab it. The boy got to it first though and gently picked it up and cradled it in his palm, the caterpillar was hardly moving so I got the water and moved to give the caterpillar a drop. The boy whispered to “close your eyes” right before the water hit, and a few minutes later it was moving up and down the boys hand.

 

We were so enthralled with bringing the caterpillar back to life that he didn’t notice that his grandma was there until she touched his arm and told him to “say goodbye to your friend because we need to go back to the house” I looked up to the boy devastated because they just brought back this caterpillar together and now he had to leave, but the boy bit his lip thoughtfully and grabbed my hand and held it open. He carefully slid the tiny green insect into my open palm and closed it gently so I wouldn’t crush it and whispered “I trust you to take care of him” he said earnestly and my eyes widened a bit and nodded my head quickly and muttered an “of course” and got out from under the slide. I crouched back down again and told him to “keep practicing” and pointed to the holes. He smiled and said “goodbye, see you tomorrow”. I nodded and smiled because of course this wasn't going to be the last time I saw the boy. 

 

So I left with my grandma one hand holding hers and the other wrapped around the caterpillar loosely.

 

And fell in love with a boy who told me he trusted me with our caterpillar and I didn’t see him again for another sixteen years.

**Author's Note:**

> this mostly happened to me when i was like five, one day i went to the park and found a girl like a year younger then me and well the story explains what happens except i never saw her again  
> sorry i'm sleep deprived and i'm like thinking about random sad things like this and thinking that i totally would have been best friends with this girl or something


End file.
